Kizenia
Kizenia or New Endralon (Kizenia Mare / Noul Endralon in Kizenian) is a sovereign nation located to the north of Keris. It borders Egelion to the South-East, Dolgaria to the South-West, and Trigunia, across the Sea of Deliverance, to the North. The Kizenian '''people consist most of Kizenians, but also from other groups like '''New Endralonians, Kuzaki and more. The population is mostly religious, with majority being Terran Patriarchal Church, but there are some other religious groups, the most important being Aurorianism. The nation is mostly peaceful, but active on international stage, engaging with other nations around the world and organizing different events around the world. The national economy is still in development, with a low GDP per capita of only 48. The Kizenian economy is mostly made up of agriculture, in a bad state due to lack of interest, alongside industrial sector, falling apart due to corruption and neglect, and service sector which is emerging. Main key industries of Kizenia are car manufacturing, textile and clothing and software. Possible growing industries are tourism and agriculture. 'History' To be completed 'Geography' 'Climate' The climate of Kizenia is mainly humid continental, thanks to the oceanic currents bringing rains. However there are arid areas here and there. The south is characterized by big temperatures in a mediterranean-like climate, while in the mountains, the climate is cold, typical for highlands. In the north, there are some minor changes, the temperatures being lower and during the winter it is snowing. The most affected areas by snow is in the center of the nation and in Carpens. The average annual temperature is 22'°'''C. In some areas it can drob to 10'°'C and in others it can be over 25'°'C (Portul Albastru). 'Geography' '''Kizenian geographical position' is in Keris, with diverse landforms, from mountains, to plains, to beaches and more. The Kizenian land has numerous lakes, the biggest one being Balea Lac, the surface being over 800 square meters. Three main rivers flow through the lands, Râul Verde, Râul Repede and Crițul. This rivers procure for most of the land, Râul Verde starts from Grupa Miceni (South-East), Grupa Miceni being a part of the Carpens / Carpenian Mountains, the other two groups being Grupa Pârâu (Center) and Fruntești (East), the last one having the tallest peak, peak Ardeleanu with 3070 meters. In this area earthquakes are common. The river Râul Repede starts from Grupa Pârâu and goes through Ardelia and flows into the sea, while river Crițul springs from Fălticeni (Grupa Fruntești) and flows into the sea, crossing Mălinul de Est (Outer Mălin). In the south there are beautiful plains and beaches, there is a delta formed after the river Bellu reached the sea. The region is renowned for beautiful beaches and landscapes, however at times is arid due to the mountains obstructing the winds that carry clouds. In the north, there are plains and hills, the biggest plain, Câmpia Chizână, is spanning from Crițul to Râul Verde, with its fertile soil and proper conditions for agriculture. Other hills and plains are Bostani, Bănești, Ciuc and Câmpia Bărlanului. 'Fauna and Flora' Flora and fauna is diverse and rich in species. Fauna Fauna is formed of big mammals like the brown bear with a population of over 10 000 individuals, while other carnivores that are in Kizenia: Kerisean wildcat, the Kizenian lynx, the red fox, the grey wolf, etc. While important herbivores are Carpenian Boar, fallow deer, red deer, roe deer and the chamois. Other animals like small mammals (bats, squirrels, voles, dormice, beavers, shrews, polecats, nutrias or rabbits), birds (golen eagle, hawk, kizenian hawk, kites, harriers, falcons, etc), reptiles (like javeline sand boa, meadow viper or horned viper), diverse amphibians like frogs or toads, but also fishes like carp, chub, trout or salmon. Flora The flora of Kizenia 'comprises around 3,450 species of vascular plants, which represents around 30% of the vascular flora of Keris. The three major vegetation zones in Kizenia are the alpine, the steppe and forest zones. The latter can be subdivided (depending on soil, climate, and altitude) into regions dominated by the Trigunian Spruce, Kerisean Beech, and various species of Oak,[2] together with less widespread vegetation types such as the Dinaric calcareous block fir forest. The Bellu Delta is the largest continuous marshland in Keris. Vegetation in the marshland is dominated by Reeds, with Willow, Poplar, Alder and Oak on the higher ground. The delta supports 1,688 different plant species. The meadow-steppe grassland areas of Kizenia are also species-rich, but endangered. Among the flora of Romania are medicinal plants such as Arnica montana, Primula veris, Tussilago farfara and Atropa belladonn. All the genera and species of plants found in Kizenia are listed in the 1977 work ''The Flora of Kizenia Illustrated Determinator of Vascular Plants. '''Government and Politics 'Opinions' After many polls on different stances on political issues, an approximation was possible. The values differ group to group. The elderly are staunch conservatives with far-left views about the economy, but the increasing numbers of youth populace are announcing a massive change in politics. The new generation is more liberal and moderate, while socially are more progressive. It is to be seen how this will affect the politics, as patriotism rises, the need for a less corrupted nation is a main objective for the younger generations. 'Government' The country is governed on the basis of a multi-party democratic system and the separation of powers between the legislative, executive and judicial branches. It is a Semi-Presidential Republic where executive functions are held by both government and the president. The latter is elected by popular vote for a maximum of two terms of five years and appoints the prime minister, who in turn appoints the Council of Ministers. The legislative branch of the government, collectively known as the Parliament (residing at the Palace of Parliament), consists of two chambers (Senate and Chamber of Deputies) whose members are elected every four years by a simple plurality. Important political parties as 2019 are: The democracy in Kizenia is a new idea, years under an oppressive regime, people were ruled with an iron fist. Despite decades of democracy, the old regime's influence is still strong and can still be seen in today's politics of Kizenia. The Peace and Order Party is the most important and new party as for 2019 as this party brought many promises of restoring the glorious nation of Kizenia. 'Foreign Relations' The nations has a moderate peaceful, but opened stance toward the exterior. The nation promotes peace and stability in general. The country however is opened in engaging in military and political organizations. 'Administrative divisions' The nation is split in five regions. The five regions of Kizenia. There is one region that has a higher level of autonomy given by the central government, which is Endrély. The regions are Țara Chizână (Kizenian County,''' '''Endrély,''' '''Dobrița, Mălin and Mălinul de Est (Outer Mălin), this being the five regions which in Kizenian are called Județe. Every region has several cities and some of them are capital of that region, all called Municipiu de Județ, plus a main capital called Girugiu. The following cities are municipii: Turda de Jos, Mioveni, Chilia de Sus, Giurgiu and Livreni. 'Military' The national army ,"Kizenian Army" (Armata Kizână), is formed of Kizenian Land Army (K.L.A.), Kizenian Air Forces (K.A.R.) and Kizenian Navy (K.N.) and are led by a Commander-in-Chief which is supervised by the Ministry of Defense. The Armed Forces consist of approximately 15,000 civilians and 75,000 are military personnel—45,800 for land, 13,250 for air, 6,800 for naval forces, and 8,800 in other fields. The army however is generally lacking basic equipment, with low tech and with improper training and tactics. 'Law enforcement' The National Police Department of Kizenia '''( Departamentul Național de Poliție Kizenia) is the main body of law enforcement, about 10 000 policemen maintain law and order all across Kizenia, the department being divided in smaller departments, at a local level. There is a special division apart of N.P.D.K., a special force division called "Jandarme ria Kizână", occupied with high risk tasks and for special actions, mobilized also for protests and more. '''Controversies There are various controversies around the Kizenian Police. Is recognized for its corrupted officers, abuse in service, lack of maintaining law and order in various poor regions and brutality, especially against protesters. 'Economy' The economy is still in development. One of the main factors is the fact that over 30% of the people live under the poverty line and a small percent of those in extreme poverty. The nation has a steady growth in the economy, with a 2% growth per year. The inflation rate however is above 10%. The unemployment is also a big issue, with over 10% of the populace having no job. Aside this, the main sector of the economy is agriculture, with 40% of the economy, while industrial sector and service sector make up the rest. The agricultural sector is mainly made up of individual farmers that produce different cultures like hemp, vegetables, vines and fruits. However due to neglect and foreign competition, the sector is devastated and as such the economy is hampered from growing. Despite the big fertile lands, the potential is lost at the hands of the uncaring leaders, leaving huge ammounts of plains in decay. The industrial sector is mainly made up of light industry, car manufacturing and industrial machinery. Other industries are petrochemical, pharmaceuticals and metallurgic products. Clothing and textiles is an emerging new industry that promises to enrich the nation GDP. However, due to newer reforms like mass privatization and corruption, many factories closed their doors and many were left to rot. Thousands lost jobs and the industry is never what was once. The last sector is service sector, a new rising sector that brings hope. The sector is dominated by software and IT, with new skilled workforce in key parts of IT, robotics and science. 'Infrastructure' The infrastructure '''is generally in a poor state, also because of neglect. The railways especially are the most affected by decay, with parts of the tracks missing, but the streets and the pipe systems also are affected by the lack of proper caring. The pipe system and the network made up of electrical towers are starting to fail more and more, while the roads are paved with holes that cause lots of trouble to the cars. Beside this, the problem of trash is an important issue as trash is thrown in many places except the trash can. '''Energy wise, the nation is not the biggest consumer, however has difficult in producing own electricity. Main ways are burning fossil fuels and solar power. Most of the energy however is imported. The nation however has the fastest broadband internet lines in the world, thanks to new projects to build better infrastructure. Other pressing issues is the lack of a proper public system, which is in decay. The nation has a NHS regarding healthcare, but the conditions are inhumane in some areas, lacking proper safety measures and proper rooms and tools. Other problems are the mass emmigration of doctors, leaving the hospitals in shortage of people and much needed drugs. The educational system is dangereously remaining behind, with outdated books and methodes. The welfare system is also a controversial topic, despite pouring a lot of money in a Social Security system, people barely live of the state. 'Tourism' Tourism in Kizenia has a lot of potential ,with interesting and beautiful landscapes, medieval town centers, imposing old castles, beautiful plains, the Kizenian village, the traditions and culture, churches, however due to bad infrastructure and lack of interest in promoting the beauties that Kizenia has, the tourist industry suffered a lot, the country having bellow 100 000 people visiting the nation per year. Biserica Neagră or Black Church (Dundorfian: Schwarze Kirche) is a church in Sasești. It was built by the Dundorfian community of the city and stands as the main Gothic style monument in the country, as well as being the largest and one of the most important religious sites in the region. Other tourist spots include castles like Castelul Humurezului, Castelul Drac or Pelișor. Other attractions are the traditions and nice old villages from isolated areas like Consăteni. One of the iconic structures of Kizenia and Giurgiu is the Parliament House, built during the old regime, being one of the biggest buildings in the world and one of the most outstanding legislative building in the entire Terra. The name is generic, Parliament House '''and it has over 365,000 square metres, 85 meters in height and a volume of 2,550,000 cubic metres. The arhitect was Anca Georgescu, building it in a neoclassical style and with socialist realism ideals in mind, the construction taking over 13 years and hundreds of workers and arhitects to build the colossal building. The buiding then become an iconic structure of the regime, but after the fall of the old regime it become a symbol of the people's power. The nation has also lots of churches and important monasteries to begin with, from '''Veneruțu, to Hobița or Sfânta Piatră. Beside them ,there is a growing tourism industry around villages like Humăleni from Mălin or Consăteni from Ardelia. Șvabic and Endralonian villages represent a hot spot for tourists wanting an unique and old fashioned place with nice people and lovely landscapes. The tourist industry has to offer also breathtaking wild landscapes, Carpenian mountains being one of the principal tourist attractions with the main sky resort Valea Toscană. Not so good can be said about beaches, despite pristine waters and surroundings, the lack of interest and profiteering made this place abused and crammed with tourists alongside garbage scattered on beach and more. The conditions of staying are horrible, high prices and low standards for tourists to stay in. 'Science and Technology' The nation has access to modern technology, but the nation is not the most developed. In the past the nation had brilliant researchers and inventors that made the life better, however today's Kizenia, most of the people are still not having access to basic needs like a proper pipe line or electricity or a home. However the nation is still recognized for the new minds that make the world bettter with good skills in mathematics, robotics and more. 'Demographics' 2017 census found out the approximate ethnic populations living in Kizenia: Ethnic composition of the regions: The official language of Kizenia is Kizenian, however other languages are recognized locally, schools having the second language as a class and signs are generally bilingual. National identity is Kizenian, in the past, there were many ruffles between different ethnic groups, but the national identity had realized, people being united by the idea that they are Kizenian, no matter from what culture they came. Religion also plays a significant role in self-identification, in that Kizenians are most often associated with the Kizenian Patriarchal Church, part of the Terran Patriarchal Church, Kuzakis are perceived as primarily Ameliorate Church of Kuzaki, and the Zyldavs (New Endralonians) are associated with Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia. The most populated areas 'from Kizenia as regions are: 'Culture 'People' The people are generally peaceful and opened. They like to party and have a good laugh. The kizenian people are known however for their stubborness and willingness to forge their own path and build their own vision. They tend to be at times extremily judgy, which makes them to be strong and willing to stand for what they believe. They are also hard working people and creative, finding new ways to do a job. Despite lack of unity, kizenians tend to be happy in general despite all the problems around them. 'Traditions' There are 12 non-working public holidays, including the Great Union Day, celebrated on 1 December in commemoration of the unification of all provinces of Kizenia. Winter holidays include the Hallownight festivities and the New Year during which, various unique folklore dances and games are common: plugușorul, sorcova, ursul, and capra. The traditional Kizenian dress that otherwise has largely fallen out of use during the 20th century, is a popular ceremonial vestment worn on these festivities, especially in the rural areas. During Triumph, painted eggs are very common, while on 1 March features mărțișor gifting. Kizenian cuisine has been influenced by many other cultures such as Endralonian (especially in the historical regions that had been formerly administered by it), but also shares some similarities with other cuisines in the Keris region. Ciorbă includes a wide range of sour soups, while mititei, mămăligă and sarmale are featured commonly in main courses. Pork, chicken, and beef are the preferred types of meat, but lamb and fish are also quite popular. Certain traditional recipes are made in direct connection with the holidays: chiftele, tobă and tochitura at Hallownight; drob, pască and cozonac at Triumph and other Kizenian holidays. Țuică is a strong plum brandy reaching a 70% alcohol content which is the country's traditional alcoholic beverage, taking as much as 75% of the national crop (Kizenian is one of the the largest plum producer in the world). Traditional alcoholic beverages also include wine, rachiu, palincă and vișinată, but beer consumption has increased dramatically over the recent years 'Sport' The national sport of Kizenia is football, a very popular sport in Kizenia, the most loved club is Fotbal Club Steaua Giurgiu '''(Giurgiu Star Club), which won an important cup back in the 20th century. Important players where Ciodaru Zamfir, Valeriu Trelles, Petre Nistor, Marcel Maniu etc, this being the "Golden Generation". Other important sports are Tennis, where important players like Dorin Puscas or Stefania Filipescu had brought Kizenia many important throphies and other cups and medals, but also sports like Oina, handball, ruigby or basketball. '''Tennis, Kizenia has few talented people like Stefania Filipesu or Simona Andrescu, both brought many trophies from the field, Stefania Filipescu winning a Grand Slam title in 2013. Handball, Kizenia has good individual teams like HCM Giurgiu, winning several international cups and dominated the internal league winning over 40 titles, 20 cups and more nominations. Another important sport is Gymnastics and Acrobatics, where Kizenia traditionally excelled with great athletes like Nadia Comănescu or Dorian Popa.